08 Stycznia 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Edward Dębicki. Edziu był zawsze muzykiem; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Vipo i przyjaciele - Nowy Jork - wujek Florian, odc. 23 (New York - Uncle Florence); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 08:50 Buli - Wielka wyprzedaż, odc. 31 (La grande Braderie); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:25 Bajki rosyjskie - Serce śmiałka, odc. 18 (Sierdce chrabrieca); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955) 09:45 Owocowe ludki - Zagrożony las, odc. 46 (The Endangered Jungle, ep. 46); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 10:15 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Ziemniak - król Podlasia 10:35 W-skersi - odc. 22 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 4162 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4377); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4163 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4378); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Klan - odc. 1592 - txt..777; telenowela TVP 13:15 Plebania - odc. 1203; telenowela TVP 13:40 Boże Narodzenie w kościele Grekokatolickim - relacja; relacja 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:00 Kulisy serialu "Londyńczycy" - odc. 11/13 16:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 4164 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4379); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4165 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4380); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1597 - txt..777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1745; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1208; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 18 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Stokrotek i mały świstak, odc. 14 (Dandelion and the baby groundhog); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2009 - kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 9 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, ep. 9) - txt..777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:00 Londyńczycy - odc. 11/13 - txt.str..777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:50 Sprawa dla reportera 22:25 Pryzmat; program publicystyczny 23:00 Tajemnice prawdy - W dobrej wierze (Blind Trust) - txt.str..777 82'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 00:25 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 00:55 Siedmiu wspaniałych II - Konwój - część 1, odc. 5 (Magnificent Seven II, ep. 8, Wagon Train 1); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 143 Separacja; telenowela TVP 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 32/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 345 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:50, 10:04 10:40 Święta wojna - Cellulit (252); serial TVP 11:15 Bulionerzy - odc. 57 - Świadkowie; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 16/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991) 12:15 Magnum - odc. 10/162 Na wypadek, gdybyśmy zapomnieli (MAGNUM P.I. s.1 odc. 10, (Lest we forget)); serial kraj prod.USA (1980) 13:05 Sekretny świat haute couture (The secret World of Haute Couture); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:15 Orzeł czy reszta ; talk-show 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1007 Prawda o Agacie; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1008 Przykład Julii; telenowela TVP 16:05 Siedem stron świata - odc.3/7 Rywale - txt.str..777; serial TVP 16:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 9/52 (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Detention Redemption); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 17:00 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 24 Daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni (Moonlighting ep. The Son Also Rises); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/LVIII - txt.str..777; teleturniej 19:35 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (15); magazyn 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 203 - txt.str..777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - odc. 54 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Whac - A - Mole - HOU - 308); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:30 Dr House - odc. 55 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Finding Judas - HOU - 309); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:15 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:00 Warto rozmawiać - Reformy MEN - koniec polskiego inteligenta ? 23:55 Uzależnienie - Czym jest uzależnienie? - odc. 2 (What is addiction? - odc. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Węgry 1956 - nasza rewolucja (Hangary 1956 - Icon & Memories); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:40 Europa da się lubić - Po gwizdku 02:25 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:15 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:20 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 08:45 Rozkminka 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:02 Biznes; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama 17:00 Tede je 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:55 Postawione na głowie 19:15 Przyglądając się... 19:30 Forum gospodarcze 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:46 Jak szybko i skutecznie sprzedać wóz opancerzony (Bulletproof Salesman); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:29 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:49 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:17 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 90, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 51, USA 1996 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 4, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 1999 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Lokalny autorytet - odc. 242, Polska 2006 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 132, USA 2001-2002 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1192, Polska 2008 12:00 Czarodziejki - Pani Hellfire - odc. 31, USA 1998-1999 13:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 13, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 824, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 133, USA 2001-2002 15:15 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy - odc. 8, USA 2006 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Mamuśki - Nazwisko - odc. 4, Polska 2007 17:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 19, Polska 2007 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 825, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1193, Polska 2008 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - odc. 45, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 Wzór - odc. 14, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - odc. 83, USA 2007 23:05 Dorota Gawryluk - konfrontacje - program publicystyczny 0:05 Miasteczko Point Pleasant - odc. 10, USA 2005 1:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - inny 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1065, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 25, USA 1994 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 26, USA 1994 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 58, Polska 2008 12:30 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 14:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Asy kolorowej prasy 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 59, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1066, Polska 2008 20:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:25 Perfidna intryga - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 23:15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 0:15 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 0:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:00 Nocne granie 2:00 Telesklep - magazyn 2:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04:30 Saint-Tropez (24) - francuski serial obyczajowy 05:20 Dekoratornia - magazyn 05:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 06:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:25 Saint-Tropez (25) - francuski serial obyczajowy 08:35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:35 Beverly Hills 90210 (24) - serial obyczajowy USA 10:35 Zbuntowani (6) - telenowela meks. 11:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:30 Lalola (40) - telenowela argentyńska 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Lalola (41) - telenowela argentyńska 16:05 Beverly Hills 90210 (25) - serial obyczajowy USA 17:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Zbuntowani (7) - telenowela meksykańska 20:00 Chorus Line (A Chorus Line) - musical USA 1985 (113 min) 22:20 Geneza (18) - hiszpański serial sensacyjny 23:30 Red Line - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 (102 min) 01:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 02:25 Winny czy niewinny? - serial dokumentalny U SA 03:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 04:05 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 04:29 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Słodkości dla łasuchów; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (53); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Czekanie; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Zaproszenie - Na progu bajki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1203; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1582; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 4/13 - Narkotyk; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 American ski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - 42. S.F.P. - "Dziękuję za wypowiedź" - zespół Raz Dwa Trzy i goście; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Errata do biografii - Stanisław Grochowiak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. El Dorado (7); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Słodkości dla łasuchów; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Od słów do głów - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Pejzaże dzieciństwa - Wisława Szymborska; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1203; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - W puszczy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1582; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Klasyka dramatu - Wieczór trzech króli czyli wszystko co chcecie 105'; reż.:Jan Bratkowski; wyk.:Elżbieta Starostecka, Jan Englert, Anna Chodakowska, Marek Walczewski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Stanisława Celińska, Witold Pyrkosz, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Józef Nalberczak, Tadeusz Borowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Biała róża; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - 42. S.F.P. - "Dziękuję za wypowiedź" - zespół Raz Dwa Trzy i goście; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1203; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - W puszczy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1582; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Klasyka dramatu - Wieczór trzech króli czyli wszystko co chcecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - 42. S.F.P. - "Dziękuję za wypowiedź" - zespół Raz Dwa Trzy i goście; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Biała róża; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia DR1 12.35 Aftenshowet 13.30 Stemmer fra opgangen 14.00 Det lille hus på prærien 14.50 Nyheder på tegnsprog 15.00 nyheder og vejr 15.10/0.20 Boogie Mix 16.05 Family Guy 16.30 Braceface 16.55 Oggy og kakerlakkerne 17.00 Den amerikanske drage 17.25 F for Får 17.30 Fandango 18.00 Aftenshowet 18.30 TV Avisen med Sport 19.00 Aftenshowet med Vejret 19.30 Rabatten 20.00 Rejseholdet 21.00 TV Avisen 21.25 Jersild Live 21.50 SportNyt 22.00 Under mistanke 23.55 Naruto Uncut DR2 8.00 Folketinget i går 10.00 Folketinget i dag 17.00 Deadline 17:00 17.30 Hun så et mord 18.15 Verdens kulturskatte 18.30 Kommunismens konge 19.30/23.20 DR2 Udland 20.00 Kometer – gudernes sendebud 20.50 Sagen genåbnet 22.30 Deadline 23.00 The Daily Show 23.50 Øens rigeste mand 0.20 Spotlight på Eiríkur Hauksson